Access to a website by different entities may be controlled by various techniques. For example, one entity, such as a user, may be given access to one set of resources of a website, and another entity, such as another user, may be given access to another set of resources of the website. If accessibility by an entity fails, extensive resources and time may need to be expended to remedy the failure. Similarly, extensive resources and time may also need to be expended to control access to a website by different entities.